


"You're my forever."

by MiraclesAndObstacles



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/pseuds/MiraclesAndObstacles
Summary: “You’re my forever,” Iker mutters back to him, “You know that. You’ve always known that.”A Time travel AU





	"You're my forever."

**Author's Note:**

> After a long break I'm back with a new story about Sergio and Iker.  
> Hope you enjoy(:

Iker is a shadow. 

Invisible to everyone other than himself - and only the present version of himself. The Iker from the past he’s currently visiting has not even a sliver of an idea that a version of him from the future is watching him. 

Or more accurately, watching his boyfriend. 

Iker-from-the-past is bright and happy, tangling himself on the hotel sheets with a longhaired boy that will leave a burned out hold in the middle of his chest. Iker would feel sorry for him if he weren’t holding everything he’s ever wanted forever in his arms. 

“Sergio," Iker-from-the-past murmurs, "I love you. I love you so much.”

Sergio shoves back the strands of hair from where they’re falling into his eyes. Iker still remembers the day he cut them all off. Sergio smiles shyly up at Iker-from-the-past and threads his fingers into his hair, “Love you more.”

Iker’s going to be  _sick._

Iker-from-the-past has no such inclination however because his face lights up innocently and he leans down to melt his and Sergio’s mouths in a slow, burning kiss. 

Iker is jealous of himself. This is a new low.

Sergio’s incredibly responsive - always has been. There’s happiness in being that wanted, Iker remembers. Sergio used to grapple for him in bed, hold him close while he slept, and held his hand in public. He was ridiculously affectionate and Iker can’t wrap his mind around why he left. 

He watches Sergio toss a leg around Iker-from-the-past’s waist and slide his hands under his shirt before Iker’s turning into the hotel room with tears in his eyes. 

He’s so pathetic.

Except, Iker can’t stay away. 

 

——–

 

Fast forward ten years and a version of Iker and Sergio are still lying on a bed. Except this time there are machines hooked up to Sergio’s arms and Iker-from-the-future’s cradling his frail body to his chest as he wracks with sobs. 

The nurse around him grays out, “I’m sorry. We did everything we could.”

Iker-from-the-future looks up at her and Iker can see his own fury from even across the room. Sergio had liked it; said it made him more alive, “He’s not dead, yet.”

The nurse bows her head and steps back respectfully. Iker can see what Iker-from-the-future is ignoring - the nurse is biting her lip and there are tears in her eyes. 

Sergio will not make it through the night.

Iker’s already seen the funeral and the moment when the post-funeral version of himself will nearly give himself alcohol poisoning before climbing into Sergio’s side of the bed. 

“Iker?”

Sergio’s voice is frail and yet still so, so, beautiful. Iker can tell it’s the best thing Iker-from-the-future’s heard all day. 

“Yeah," Iker-from-the-future whispers into Sergio’s hair, "Yeah, Sese. I’m here what do you need, Sese?”

God, what a stupid nickname.

Too bad Iker still loves it. 

Sergio turns to face him and he’s gaunt - so different from the longhaired, round cheeked boy Iker has seen just seconds before, “Kiss me.”

Iker turns away as Iker-from-the-future leans in. He has no intention of watching Sergio’s last breath leave his body before he absolutely has to. 

In the mean time, Iker-from-the-future’s screaming is vivid enough. 

 

——–

 

He wakes up gasping. Cold sweat shinning across his forehead as he tries to get his tumbling heart under control again. 

Sergio turns to face him, covers shifting around him as he lays a hand on Iker’s chest, “Babe? Iker? Did you travel again?”

Iker lets out the sob he didn’t think he was still holding in, “Yeah.” He slides down and pulls Sergio, warm, whole, healthy Sergio close to him and mouths at his neck, “Yeah, but I’m back. Thank fuck.”

Sergio makes a soft noise and his warm hands come up to cup Iker’s waist. Iker doesn’t know what he’s going to do without them there. How he’s going to live. Doesn’t have the courage to look that far ahead, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You know I can’t,” Iker replies, “Against the rules.”

He feels more than sees Sergio huff a breath indignantly, “Time-travellers and their fancy rules. What a  _stupid_  rule.”

Iker nudges him weakly and drops a kiss to his hair, “I can’t, love. Now, it’s late, Sese. Sorry for waking you. Go back to bed.”

Iker still has a good seven years. 

Sergio sighs, “I wish you’d just stop travelling. I think it’d help you, actually.”

And how can Iker do that? When maybe one travel might help save Sergio’s life. Even though he knows he can’t change events, just observe, there’s his irrational self - his irrational hope - that something can be done. Even though it can’t. “I can’t, babe.”

“You're  _obsessed,_ Iker. It’s not healthy. Yeah, all time-travellers travel but none of them obsessively check their lives the way you do.”

“Sergio,” Iker breathes harshly. He flinches at his own voice, however. He never wants Sergio to be anything but happy, “Please,” he mutters, softening his tone, “Can we just go to bed?”

Sergio concedes, if a little reluctantly, “Okay. Night, then.” He hides his smile in Iker’s neck, “Love you and see you in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Iker chokes, “Love you more.”

There’s such a long pause that Iker thinks Sergio’s fallen asleep while he struggles to come down from the pure devastation under his skin. He still has time. Plenty of time to map out Sergio’s skin and love him from the inside out. 

No need to worry yet. 

Seven, good, long years. 

“Iker?”

Iker hums, “Yes?”

Sergio shifts back to look at him, and he’s a little shy around the edges, “Are we- are we still - you know, together? In the future, I mean?”

Iker laughs, “ ‘til death do us part, babe.”

Sergio’s eyes light up and Iker nearly throws up, “Forever then?”

“You’re my forever,” Iker mutters back to him, “You know that. You’ve always known that.”

“Mhm,” Sergio sighs happily, “Just nice to know for sure, yeah.”

“Forever,” Iker says to him again. 

His voice is hollow.

 

 

 


End file.
